One of the challenges of using gaseous energy sources, such as hydrogen and natural gas, is that providing the equivalent storage capacity to gasoline tanks can be difficult. In particular, vehicle applications with limited space require a fuel system that has high energy density at a low cost for providing the expected driving ranges. One option for gaseous energy sources is to use liquefied fuel (e.g., liquid hydrogen or natural gas) in order to reduce volume and increase tank capacity. However, liquefied fuels must be stored at extremely low temperatures, for example, liquefied natural gas (LNG) is stored at about 112 K (−161° C.). Use of liquefied fuels therefore requires periodic venting of storage tanks if the liquid fuel evaporates, and also special equipment to refuel since very low temperature liquids are being handled. Another option is compressed gas storage, in which the fuel is stored under very high pressure (e.g., around 3,000 to 3,600 psig for natural gas and 5,000 to 10,000 psig for hydrogen) at approximately room temperature. However, compressed gas takes up significantly more space than liquid fuel and the equipment required to store such high pressures adds significant cost to the fuel system.